Justine Ezirak
Justine Ezarik (aka iJustine;) is a vlogger, actress, gamer, and a comedian. She has a dog, named Matthew Garrix, and two sisters, named Jenna, and Breanne. History Justine was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, to Michelle and Steve Ezarik. Her two younger sisters are Breanne and Jenna. iJustine - Wikipedia Justine's prior career was being a graphic designerHow do you get inspired? - Video by iJustine YouTube Channels Justine has created multiple YouTube channels over time. However, only a few are still active. They all served different purposes, to seperate her content. To read more about Justine's YouTube channels, click here. Website iJustine's website, ijustine.com, promotes her book, allows users to comment on videos, and categorizes them by type. Users may submit stories. There are a total of six different categories, accessible from the home p age. These categories are ✭Hot Topics, Videos, Gaming, Tech, Travel, and Lifestyle. Videos are tagged to be filed to a different category, and contain part of the description. Her website was promoted in the Maxim photo shoot, which shows Justine in a bikini, with "www." over her, "i" next to her, and ".com" under her. Appearances Justine has appeared on other videos and channels, besides her sister's channels. Here are a few examples: * iJustine's Collab Tips by YouTube Creator Academy * THANKSGIVING SMOOTHIE by Joey Graceffa was a collab with iJustine. * MINECRAFT ALIEN ISOLATION by Joey Graceffa was another collab with iJustine * iJustine was featured in Joey Graceffa's "BIGGEST YOUTUBE CHAT" * Justine was featured in Rosanna Pansino's "Perfect Together" music video. * iJustine appears in many OpTiC NaDeShOt videos. * A picture from a Maxim photo shoot was shown in Miranda Sing's YOUTUBERS DOING PORN video. * Justine does the Starbucks Challenge with Rosanna Pansino. * Justine did a video with GloZell about separation anxiety. * Justine appeared on LinusTechTips, after Linus Sebastian fitted her with a new server. Hobbies '''Holy Moly!! '''We already have a page on Justine Ezarik's hobbies!! Trivia * It is unknown whether blonde is actually Justine's natural hair colour, since Breanne and Jenna have a different hair colour. * Justine is a huge fan of Apple. ** She has camped out before in front of an Apple store, prior to the release of a new product. ** She reviews many Apple products after their release. * On Justine's website, a star appears next to Hot Topics. * These are some of the locations Justine goes to a lot: ** Santa Monica Place, Santa Monica, CA ** 3rd Street Promanade, Santa Monica, CAhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santa_Monica_Placehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLzCJnOSHqY * In some videos, a ring is visible on Justine's finger.Fast friendly pharmacist! * Justine used to be a pescertarian. ** That means she was a vegetarian but she used to eat fish as well. Gallery These are some pictures from Justine's Maxim Photoshoot. Three are left out.iJustine's Maxim Photoshoot ijustine_l5.jpg|Photo taken at Maxim Photoshoot ijustine_l3-1.jpg|Photo taken at Maxim Photoshoot, appears in Miranda Sing's YOUTUBERS DOING PORN video ijustine_l10.jpg|Photo taken at Maxim Photoshoot, promotion for iJustine.com ijustine_l9.jpg|Photo taken at Maxim Photoshoot ijustine_l4.jpg|Photo taken at Maxim Photoshoot givingshoulder_ijustine_sl.jpg|Photo taken at Maxim Photoshoot, does not appear as the other photos. Used as intro to celebrity profile ijustine_l2.jpg|Photo taken at Maxim Photoshoot ijustine_l8.jpg|Photo taken at Maxim Photoshoot References Category:People